Audiovisual content (e.g., television shows, movies, recorded presentations and other viewable and/or listenable programs) may be recorded and displayed multiple times, often by secondary sources. For example, users may record a television show at home and then upload a copy of the television show to the Internet. Other users may then view and/or download the television show. This transmission and viewing may be a problem because it may be unauthorized. For example, the digital file storing the television show may contain copyrighted material and the copyright owner may not authorize the user to transmit, display and/or record the television show. Therefore, it may be beneficial to digitally watermark the content to include data such as the owner's name, the date it was displayed/created, and so on. Additionally, the content owner may also desire to know information regarding the user that originally uploaded the content to the Internet or another data storage location.